A week with Munk
by Eraman
Summary: For BroadwayKhaos Jellicle week december. Munk is in a depressed mood how will this week play out? Rated for safety
1. Sunday

********

********

**For BroadwayKhaos Jellicle week december :)**

* * *

Sunday

What was he thinking? It wasn't his fault his lover was now lying unconscious on the bed before him. It wasn't his fault that his lover might never wake up again. What was he thinking? He was thinking selfishly. He was being selfish, all he thought about was how his lover was never going to wake up and how he would never survive that. But what about the tribe? He was their leader now after all, he had to help them. So he looked at his lover's face and kissed his lover's lips.

"I'll be back tonight Zo, don't worry", and he left.

* * *

What brought this up you think? Well it happened that morning. Skimble stood outside the den that was Alonzo's, now shared with Munkustrap. Poor Alonzo had been in a coma for two months and what a hellhole those two months had been. Munkustrap had been devastated over the fact that his lover was now in a coma and might never wake up. He had barley left the other tom's side, only to get food and go to make his toilet. Other than that he sat by his lover's side the entire time.

The tribe was just a big confused ball of fur, that was what Skimble thought anyway. Since Deuteronomy left it was Munk that was the new leader… but the silver tabby hadn't shown. He wouldn't help anyone. Tugger had tried to talk to his brother but all he'd got was a black eye. Admetus and Asparagus Jr. had also tried, they hadn't been hit by Munkustrap's punches but they hadn't succeeded to get him out either. All the grown toms had tried, no one wanted to risk harming the kittens or the queens. Now Skimble decided that he should try.

* * *

Munkustrap was watching his lover's face and sniffled. He cried everyday for the lover he had "lost". He didn't dare to leave, what if Alonzo woke up and didn't find him there? Would Alonzo think he'd abandoned him because he was in a coma? Tugger, Admetus and Asparagus and all the other toms had tried to talk some sense into him. But Munk didn't want to listen to their complaints. Couldn't they see he was hurting?

"Come back Zo", he whispered. "I need you." And he buried his face in his lover's chest and cried. Then he felt a paw on his back and looked up and saw Skimbleshanks smile at him and take a seat beside him. Munk's eyes narrowed.

"No", he said.

"I haven't said anything lad." Skimble answered calmly.

"You want to make me leave his side."

"No. I'm just here to visit."

Munk looked at the older tom skeptically and Skimble sighed.

"I can't force you to do something you don't want to do lad", he said. "You are younger and much fitter than I am. But remember that I've also been head over heels in love with someone and still am."

"Jenny."

"Of course."

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"He asked for you", Skimble said.

"Who?"

"Macavity, he's been trying to attack us a couple of times now, but when he can't find you or Alonzo to fight he leaves. Tumble, the poor lad, ran into him an evening and that moth eaten fur coat asked were his best buddy Alonzo had run off to."

Munk's eyes widened.

"What did he mean with best buddy?"

"I don't know lad, but it is Macavity. You do know he sees you as his best sparring partner right?"

"Yes I did know that", Munk looked back at Alonzo's still face. Skimble smiled softly.

"I remember when I found him on the street", he said and put a paw on Alonzo's arm. "I've never seen such a scared kitten in my entire life."

"Of course he was scared", Munk snapped. "His mother had just died and he was in country where he didn't know anyone or the language!"

"Calm down Munkustrap, I wasn't blaming him, I was going to say that I felt as sorry for him then as I do for the tribe now."

"The tribe", Munk asked in confusion.

"Well of course, haven't you noticed it's lost lad?"

"Lost?"

"Yes everyone is wondering what will happen next, who will defend us from the pollicles and Macavity, who will we turn to in time of need…"

Munk looked back at Alonzo.

"It's not fair Skimble", he mumbled.

"I know lad, I don't think it's fair either. You are being selfish."

"WHAT?"

"You care for how you are hurting but what about Alonzo's adoptive brothers? What about the tribe? What about Alonzo? He's not suffering if you are missing. Do you really think the lad wants you to just sit here and feel sorry for yourself?" Skimble rose. "As long as I have known the lad I know he cares more for others than himself. Was he awake right now he would punch you for not being out there." Skimble pointed at the door. "But roll around in self-pity. Be your father, he's an expert in that."

"I am not him."

"Proof it then lad", Skimble said and walked out of the den. He stopped and counted on his fingers. Three, two, one…

* * *

Munk stepped out beside Skimble and started to walk to the clearing. Skimble looked back into the den and smiled at Alonzo's still form.

"Don't worry lad, we'll figure something out", he said and hurried after Munkustrap.

* * *

**The follow up to "A week with Zo" and "A week with Munk and Zo".**


	2. Monday

Monday

The tribe had been happy for his "return" so to speak and Munkustrap had felt better than ever and that night he'd slept more peaceful than the months before. Today he woke up and kissed Alonzo's cheek before leaving to do his duty. Jenny would check on Alonzo today a few times to see if something was wrong or if he had, please Everlasting cat, woken up.

* * *

"Munk", Quaxo called as he ran over to him.

"Yes Quaxo."

"Look what Misto has thought me while you were… away."

Munkustrap smiled and looked at the small kitten. The kitten took a deep breath and there was a puff of smoke and Quaxo started to cough.

"A smoke curtain", Munk said. "Very impressive."

"That's not it". Quaxo pouted. "Oh now I know what I did wrong! Watch!"

Munkustrap chuckled as the little cat took another deep breath and with a small poof he was gone. Munk looked at the spot and then with another poof Quaxo was back.

"See!" He squealed. "I can teleport!"

Munkustrap laughed and with a plop Misto appeared behind his brother who jumped into Munk's arms in fright. Munkustrap laughed harder.

"Don't scare me like that", Quaxo said to his brother as he climbed out of Munk's arms.

"What did I do", Misto asked confused, but Munk could see the mischievous sparkle in his eyes and judging by the tapping left foot of Quaxo… so could he.

"What", Misto said. "It isn't as when I dyed your fur pink."

"THAT WAS YOU?" Quaxo screamed. Misto grinned and Quaxo started to walk towards him in a threatening way.

"What", Misto asked and started to back away.

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Aw come on Quax it was just a joke!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Quaxo jumped at his brother who teleported away and landed on top of the tire. Quaxo teleported too, but when he appeared on the tire Misto appeared on the junk pile on the other side of the clearing. Munk watched them with a grin. All that was heard was plops and poofs when the two cats teleported and at times some angry calls from Quaxo as: stand still or come back here. Munk laughed at them.

"Munk", a soft voice said behind him and he turned around and saw Jenny stand there with red puffy eyes.

"Jenny what is it", Munk began and the old queen started to cry. "Jenny!"

"I was just gone for a few minutes Munk, I had to go and take care of Pouncival's cut."

"Jenny", Munk said, worry and dread filling his soul. "What's happened?"

"He's gone Munk", she wailed and started to cry harder. The other cats had stopped watching the teleporting duo and were now watching him and Jenny. Skimble hurried up to his mate and hugged her to him.

"What's happened love", he asked.

"Alonzo is gone!" Jenny wailed. Munk's world collapsed and he ran for their den, the others following. He threw the door aside and entered. The den was a mess, all furniture was turned over and the bed… the bed was empty.

"No", Munk said and dropped to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Admetus and Asparagus were the first ones in and they sniffed.

"This place reeks of Deuteronomy", Asparagus snarled.

"He must have taken him", Admetus concluded. Munk rose.

"Get out", he said.

"Munk?"

"Get out and find him" Munk growled and twirled around. "I don't care what any of you do to Deuteronomy. Just find them!" All the cats left.

* * *

They searched all day but they hadn't found anything, Munkustrap was on his way back through the park when he caught a familiar scent. It was Alonzo's! He ran towards the scent and found his lover lying on a rock near the stream.

"ZO!" He screamed and ran over and pulled the other tom close to his chest. "Zo wake up!" Then he felt something on his paws… it was blood. Alonzo's throat had been slashed open.

"No", Munk whispered in horror. "NO!" He shook his lover and felt for a pulse. There wasn't one.

"NOOOOOO!" Munk yelled and as he did thunder broke loose above his head and the rain started to fall and he cried and buried his face in Alonzo's chest.

"Come back… come back", he said through tears. "Please Zo don't leave me." Munk caressed his lovers face and began singing:

**_Dream by night, wish by day  
Love begins this way  
Loving starts when open hearts  
Touch and stay_**

**_Sleep for now dreaming's how  
lovers lives are planned  
Future songs and flying dreams  
Hand in hand_**

**_Love it seems made flying dreams  
So hearts could soar  
Heaven-sent these wings were meant  
To prove once more  
That love is the key  
Love is the key_**

**_You and I touch the sky  
The eagle and the dove  
Nightingales we keep our sails  
Filled with love  
And love it seems made flying dreams  
To bring you home to me_**

**_Love it seems made flying dreams  
So hearts could soar  
Heaven-sent these wings were meant  
To prove once more  
That love is the key  
Love is the key_**

**_Ever-strong our future song  
To sing it must be free  
Every part is from the heart  
And love is still the key_**

**_And love it seems made flying dreams  
To bring you home to me _**

But his lover didn't react to the song, the caressing or his pleads. Alonzo just lied there cold and dead. Munk sobbed harder, then he heard a growl behind him and saw a pollicle come towards him with bared teeth. It ran at him, prepared to kill.

"I'm coming to you Alonzo", he said. "Wait for me love." And then he buried his face in Alonzo's fur and waited for the pain. The pollicle bit…

Munk flew up with a scream and looked around the dark. He was in their den, the wind was roaring outside. He looked around and saw his lover lying beside him. Munk buried his face in Alonzo's shoulder and cried.

"Just a nightmare", he sobbed. "Just a nightmare."

* * *

**I couldn't kill alonzo how would that look for the story and besides it wouldn't have been healthy for me. Song is Flying Dreams by Jerry Goldsmith, performed by Paul Williams. **

**http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=VqlnpXeELOI**


	3. Tuesday

Tuesday

It was a cold day and really really dark, the darkest day of the year and that is the 13th of December and Munk didn't know it yet… but today he would see ghosts and eat cats. Munk was for the moment trying to keep track on the kittens that enjoyed the dark to play pranks on the older cats.

"Just wait until I get my paws around his sweet little neck", Admetus growled from somewhere. He was searching for Pouncival who'd taken the opportunity to empty a bucket of water on Admetus. And in this cold… it didn't take too long for his fur to freeze.

"When I get my paws on those two", Bombalurina could be heard mutter. "They will wish they were never born."

Munk sighed and then he saw something move not far from him and made ready to pounce. There was a shriek as another prank was played. Munk pounced and grabbed something small and fluffy.

"Gah!" it was Quaxo.

"Got you", Munk said.

"Paws off Munk", Tugger hissed in the dark. "Wherever you are…" Yes in this darkness it was even hard for Jellicles to see.

"What did you do to Tugger", Munk asked Quaxo.

"I didn't do anything", Quaxo objected.

"He dropped something slimy and fluffy onto my head", Tugger said.

Munk was about to say something when there was a loud scream from more than one kitten, this was a scream in fright. Munk sighed heavily.

"Hold on to Quaxo for me Tugger", he said.

"With pleasure", the other tom said and smirked.

"Munk you can't leave me with him", Quaxo said in fright but Munk didn't listen. "Munk!"

* * *

Munk got to the gate and was rammed by four terrified kittens.

"Whoa calm down", Munk said and looked up on Tumble, Jemima, Etcetera and Electra. They were all sitting on him. "What's going on?"

"There's a ghost Munk!" Tumble shrieked.

"A ghost?"

More grownups had joined them and with them Pouncival, Victoria and Quaxo. The three of them were either dragged or carried by older cats.

"There are no such things", Jenny said sternly.

"There are", Jemima said and trembled in horror. "They were all white!"

"A-and the guy ghosts had big pointy hats a-and holding sticks with stars on them!" Electra said.

"And the g-girl ghosts were having glitter around their waists and in their hair and holding candles", Etcetera said.

"But the scariest thing was the one in the front", Tumble said. "She had this big crown on her head that was burning!"

"Burning?" Many cats echoed.

"It was so light it must have been burning!" Tumble said. "She had blood on her stomach too! It went down in two thick rivers! All of them were singing in an odd language and just walked into houses!"

The Jellicles looked at each other in the dark and Munk sighed.

"Very well… show me."

Tumble and Electra took off, Munk followed with the rest of the tribe.

* * *

"Over there", Tumble hissed and Munk looked around the corner, as did the other grownups.

"I don' beloive meh oies", Jerrie said. "Tha' really are ghosts!"

Some of the cats actually screamed and all of them ran back to the yard, except Skimble he started to laugh.

* * *

"Okay we must find a way to fight off these wretched ghosts if they come here", Munk said. He was sitting on the tire.

"Garlic", Pouncival said.

"Idiot that is for vampires", Plato said.

"Maybe it works on ghosts too."

"That wasn't ghosts", Skimble said and they all turned to him. It had started to get a bit lighter now.

"What do you mean Skimble", Munk asked.

"It was Lucia and her procession."

"Who", all the cats echoed.

"You all know what the humans celebrate this month yes?"

"Yes they celebrate Nessus and Satan Claws", Pouncival said.

"I thought it was Jesus and Satan Claws", Misto asked. "They celebrate then son of God and also God's worst enemy."

"Why?" Jemima asked.

"They're humans", Cassandra said. "You can't explain what they do."

"Anyway", Munk said. "We don't celebrate it because there is no sense in cutting down a tree and put odd stuff in it, eat a lot and give away boxes. But who or what is this Lucia?"

"Well", Skimble said. "It some kind of rite the humans have to get the sun to come up."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"You see this is the day with the longest and darkest night right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well the humans get this woman, Lucia to hunt off the darkness and all dark powers. They also bare gifts to the homes they go to."

"What kind of gifts?" Pouncival asked.

"Cats."

"CATS?" Everyone yelled. Skimble picked something up from the ground behind him. It was a yellow bun, that Lucia had dropped.

"These are Lucia cats", he said. The cats sniffed on it.

"It doesn't look like a cat", Jelly said. "More like an S."

"Maybe it's supposed to be a cat that has circled itself with his tail!" Victoria said. "What are those black thingies?"

"Raisins", Jenny said after sniffing. Quaxo poked on the thing.

"Humans eat these things?" he asked. Munk leaned forward and took a small piece of the bun and ate it. All cats looked at him in curiosity. Munk swallowed.

"It's… kinda tasty", he said.

"Really?" Everyone asked and took some pieces for themselves.

"Sweet EC this is good", Tugger said.

"And look it's getting lighter", Demeter said.

"Yay for Lucia", Jemima cheered. "She hunted off the scary darkness and monsters!"

Munk chuckled as the kittens started to walk around imitating Lucia and her procession.

**_Naten gaar tongue fjart runt gaard oh stoova._**  
**_Kring jor some souln fearget, skukkorna roova._**  
**_ll: Dor i vart mourka hus siger med taenda ljos_**  
**_Santa Lucia, Santa Lucia :ll_**

"What on earth are you singing", Cassandra asked.

"What Lucia sang", Etcetera said.

Munk chuckled and shook his head and the kittens continued to cheer:

"Santa Lucia, Santa Lucia!"

But Munk missed something while being out there with them. Because inside his and Alonzo's den… the white and black patched tom's fingers bent and unbent again…

* * *

_(Here's the original lyrics_

_Natten går tunga fjät runt gård och stuva._  
_Kring jord som soln förgät, skuggorna ruva._  
_ll: Då i vårt mörka hus stiger med tända ljus_  
_Sankta Lucia, Sankta Lucia :ll_

_And that means:_

_The night moves with heavy steps around court and house._  
_Around the Earth that the sun forgot, the shadows are heavy._

_ll: Then in our dark house, comes with lit candles_  
_Sankta Lucia, Sankta Lucia :ll_

* * *

**I don't know so many English christmas customs so I gave them a Swedish one. The 13th of December is Lucia day here. It's an old tradition and may have come from a more "heathen" tradition. During the 13th it's the longest night on the year and that's when witches and evil creatures are out to create mischief. Lucia spreads light and hunt of those dark creatures. That is one of the theories behind it. I've heard so many that I don't remember which is the correct one. And the song the kittens are singing is the Lucia song that is sung when Lucia comes and when she leaves.**


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday

"And you should have seen all of our faces", Tumble went on. He was visiting Alonzo today and Munk was there with him. "We all thought they were ghosts but they were more like… like Rumpus Cat!"

"Rumpus Cat", Munk asked and laughed.

"What they hunt away the bad darkness and made everything better!"

Munk smiled. "My humans use to say that hot chocolate can make everything better."

"Mine too", Tumble grinned. "But I only get sick when drinking it."

"That's because we are allergic to the milk the humans drink."

"How do know?"

"My humans' kid was going to give me milk but they stopped him and said I was allergic to it."

"But do you think hot chocolate could make everything better?"

Munk looked at Alonzo's face and sighed.

"Not in this case", he said. Tumble followed his gaze and sniffled. Munk looked at him.

"I miss him Munk", he sniffled. "So much."

"I know buddy", Tumble said and hugged the little kitten.

"Now that's disgusting", a voice said behind them and they turned to see Asparagus Junior. "You're old enough to be his father!"

"Oh fuck off", Munk said and Tumble stared at him.

"Yes Tumble", Munk said without looking at the kitten, he was still glaring at Asp. "I can curse too, your 'brother' isn't the only sailor you know."

Tumble grinned and looked at Asp, Asp grinned back and walked further into the room.

"Any change at all", he asked.

"No", Munk turned back to his lover.

"Maybe some hot chocolate will do it", Asp said and stood behind Munkustrap and put his hands on Munk's shoulders, Munk was still holding the kitten.

"How do you know about hot chocolate", Tumble asked. "You are a stray!"

Asp spluttered something none of them could hear properly.

"What was that", Munk asked with a smile.

"Why shouldn't I know of hot chocolate", Asp asked. "Only because I'm a stray doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

The other two looked at each other and then Tumble said:

"Could've fooled me."

Munk laughed and Asp stared at the kitten but then smirked.

"So is Pouncival stupid?"

"Do I _really_ have to answer that question", Tumble said and cocked an eyebrow and Munk laughed again.

"Then is Jenny stupid?"

"No but she isn't a stray, she just doesn't want to have a collar."

"Is Cori or Tanto stupid?"

"It would be suicide to suggest something else", Munk piped up.

"Yes but they are mysticals", Tumble said. "So they have to be smart!"

"Admetus then", Asp asked.

"Uhm… is he around", Tumble asked.

"Not for the moment."

"Good because then he won't hear me say that he isn't stupid."

Munk chuckled again.

"Etcy", Asp tried.

"Yes", Tumble _and_ Munk said.

"It is stupid to run after Tugger when he's obviously in love with Bomba", Munk explained.

"Electra", Asparagus asked.

"No", Tumble answered.

"Exotica?"

"Who knows?"

"Plato?"

"Yes, he's ego is too big for his head."

Munk smiled and then he saw a gleam in Asp's eyes.

"Asparagus", he asked and Tumble's brow furrowed.

"No fair", he said. "There is two of you!"

"I know", Asparagus said.

Tumble pouted. "Asparagus isn't stupid."

"Thank you very much."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

Munk chuckled and then Asp said:

"And we have one last stray… what about Alonzo?"

Munk's eyes widened and then he said:

"Well he was stupid to think I didn't love him and it was stupid of him to take the impact of my father's attack instead of letting me do it."

"Since when is saving someone stupid?" asked a tired voice.

"Since it could have gotten the saver killed", Munk said looking at Asp.

"It isn't stupid saving the ones you love from a fate they don't disserve."

"That's what I tried to do!"

"Me too…"

"Asp what are you talking about?"

But the other tom's eyes were big and he was staring at something behind Munkustrap. It became obvious to Munk that Asp hadn't said a word. But if it wasn't Asp, or Tumble, or he himself then who… Munk's eyes went wide and he slowly turned around and looked at Alonzo. The other tom's eyes were closed.

"D-did you guys hear that", Munk asked and Tumbled nodded in his arms, mute by shock. Asparagus did the same. Munk leaned in closer to Alonzo's face.

"Zo", he asked and gave the other tom a gentle shake. "Are you awake?"

There was no answer and Munk turned to Asp, Tumble was now standing beside the other tom hugging his arm.

"We did hear that right", Munk asked.

**_I will never stop loving you  
You are all I have and all I ask for  
I hope, believe and pray that you will  
Stay right here with me  
That you are there for me  
Like I am here for you  
Never give in_**

It was sung in such a low voice that only Munk could hear it and he twirled around and his eyes met Alonzo's open ones.

"Hey", Munk breathed in shock.

"Hey yourself", Alonzo said and looked around the den. "Did I oversleep?"

Munk just stared at him and then started to laugh hysterically, Asparagus and Tumble did the same, and Alonzo stared at them, but then smiled gently.

"What's so funny", he asked. Munk's laughter went over to tears and he sobbed really hard. Alonzo got up on his elbows in alarm.

"Munk!" He called and put his paw on his lover's arm. "Munk what's wrong?"

That's all that Munk needed, this was real, it was not a dream. He threw his arms around Alonzo and hugged him as hard as he could. Asparagus grinned and Tumble fled the room yelling at the top of his lungs: ALONZO IS AWAKE!

* * *

_**Tada! I'm nice aren't I? Now you can't call me evil! (you know who you are)**_


	5. Thursday

Thursday

Two toms were lying curled together on the hood of TSE 1. The silver tabby was smiling happily and if the patched tom beside him moved a little he followed. There was a chuckle from the patched tom.

"Munk you don't have to lie so close", he said.

"Yes I do Zo", Munk answered. "It feels cozy, like lying in front of a fireplace and feeling the warmth."

"Yeah but it's getting a little too hot." Alonzo moved to the side a little and Munk followed. "Munk."

"Sorry but I want to feel you beside me it's like you are a part of me and I want you in me."

There was a few moments before Munk realized _what_ he'd said.

"Sorry", he said and flew up blushing madly. "I didn't mean it like that!"

But Alonzo only laughed and Munk got a goofy grin on his face.

"I never thought I'd hear that sound again", he said softly and Alonzo stopped laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"I never thought… I thought… you wouldn't wake up…" Munk sniffled a little and Alonzo moved closer to him and purred.

"I couldn't leave you behind Munk", he said softly.

"But… you nearly did. Deuteronomy-"

"Would never succeed to get me away from you", Alonzo cut him off. "Munk had I died that day, if I die one day and leave you 'alone' in life know this…" Alonzo put Munk's face between his paws and said sternly:

"I will _never_ leave your side. I will _always_ be with you. You might not be able to see but I'll be by your side watching and guarding you."

"But what if we get attacked and-"

Alonzo cut him off singing:

**_If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I_**

Munk smiled and took Alonzo's paws in his and kissed them. They lied down again and looked at the yard and saw that everyone was looking at them grinning.

"What", Munk asked. No one said anything and Alonzo rolled his eyes and leaned over and kissed Munk on the nose. There was a squeal from one of the princesses and everyone stopped grinning and started to do their own things again. Munk looked at Alonzo who just grinned.

"What", he said. "They wanted a kiss so I gave them one."

Munk chuckled but then sighed again.

"But Zo what if something happens to either of us", he asked.

"Munk stop being so negative."

"I'm not… it's just after father did… that I was so close to losing you. I don't want that to happen again."

"Munk you can't protect me from the world. What are you going to do? Wrap me in cotton wool?"

"If I have to I will."

"I won't allow it."

"Who said you had any say in this?"

"I do since it's me you want to wrap in cotton wool!"

"Well you would look like a cute Crustmas gift."

"Don't you mean Christmas?"

"I said that!"

"No you said Crustmas."

Munk sighed. "Humans are confusing."

"That we can agree on."

"It's the only thing we can agree on."

"Hey!"

"I'm just teasing you!"

Alonzo glared at him and turned away with a huff. Munk grinned and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close.

"Is this better", Munk asked.

"Yes you can wrap me in your arms any day."

Munk grinned and buried his face in Alonzo's headfur. And sighed again.

"Stop sighing", Alonzo ordered.

"I can't help it I just think of… what if."

"Munk listen to me now."

Alonzo turned around and sang:

**_Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It will feel almost like you're here with me  
Even if we're far apart_**

Munk:  
**_Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes and I am where you are_**

Zo:  
**_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We have unshakeable bonds  
_**  
Munk:  
**_Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond_**

**_Both:  
Far longer than forever  
Like no love ever known  
And with your love I'll never be alone_**

**_Oooh_**

**_Far longer than forever  
Like no love ever known  
And with your love I'll never be alone_**

**_Far longer than forever  
Much stronger than forever  
And with your love I'll never be alone_**

**_Never, never be alone  
Never ever be alone  
Far longer than forever_**

Munk smiled and he and Alonzo kissed and curled up together again.

"I'll never lose you will I", Munk asked.

"Not even if you tried", Alonzo said and grinned.

"Why would I try?"

"In a case of craziness?"

"I don't go crazy."

"Says who?"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Since when do I listen to you?"

Munk pondered the question.

"True", he said and looked at Alonzo who grinned and kissed him on the nose again.**_

* * *

_**

**_I don't own the song! The first one is by Diana Ross and is called: If we hold on together. The other is Far longer than forever, it's from the Swan Princess, which was one of my fav movies as a kid. :)_**


	6. Friday

Friday

I couldn't believe I could be this happy ever again. I was watching the night sky with the love of my life beside me. I stole a glance at him and saw that his eyes were closed so I gave him a soft shove and he turned to me and looked at me.

"Munk", he said softly. "I'm not going to go into coma just closing my eyes."

"I know but I've been watching your closed eyes too long."

His smile made me shudder all over in delight and he chuckled.

"You are too cute", he said.

"No I'm the dashing one, you are the cute one."

He snorted.

"Since when?" he asked.

"Since forever", I said and kissed his nose. He chuckled and lied down and put his head in my lap. "When did I become your pillow?"

"Since now."

"Since when did I say you were allowed to?"

"Since we were kittens."

"Since when did you start all sentences with since?"

"Since just now."

"Stop that?"

"Since when are you allowed to order me around?"

"Since… stop that!"

"Since when have I ever listened to you?"

"If you don't shut up by yourself I will force you."

"Since when were you ever able to do that?"

"That does it!"

"Since-" I cut him off by kissing him and he chuckled and kissed me back. I grinned at him when I broke the kiss.

"Now that's better", I said.

"Since-" I cut him off kissing him again and he chuckled and kissed me back again. When we broke apart I growled:

"You are just saying that so I'll kiss you?"

"Since when did you figure that out?" he asked cheekily.

I growled and kissed his forehead before looking up at the stars again. All was quiet and then I heard a soft voice and looked down at Alonzo, who was staring at the stars.

"Silver night silver bright", he was saying. I didn't interrupt when my lover was in a poetic mood, who knows when that will ever happen again? So I nodded to him and he started over.

"_Silver night silver bright  
__My love is only there for you  
__As the silver star so bright  
__Looks down on us from the blue  
__She knows what I say is right  
__That I love you is true_

_Silver fur golden heart  
__Your love is only there for me  
__I do not matter if I am smart  
__All that matter is not me but we  
__The moon in her cart  
__Knows that we were meant to be_

_Silver flake silver snow  
__I won't leave you ever  
__All that matters is here and now  
__I hurt you, you hurt me… never  
__Silver flakes turn to snow  
__We will be together forever_

He was quiet and I smiled and kissed his nose again.

"See you're not only the cute one, but the sweet and romantic one", I said.

He chuckled.

"Sei così stupido e tuttavia carino e ti amo", he said. "Sono il gatto più ricco del mondo, ho una pelliccia in argento e un cuore d'oro adesso è mio. Ma tutto viene da te e il tuo amore mi rende più ricco."

"Hey no fair insulting me in a language I don't understand", I said and chuckled. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I didn't insult you", he said. "I said: You are so silly and yet cute and I love you. I'm the richest cat in the world, I own a fur in silver and a heart of gold is now mine. But it all comes from you, and your love makes me richer."

I felt myself blush and kissed him again then I grinned.

"Are you sure that you didn't insult me?" I asked.

"Trust me Munk there is nothing about you I can insult."

I felt like a kitten on its birthday and I knew I was grinning goofily.

"I love you too", I said.

"Huh would you look at that…"

"What", I asked and followed his gaze and saw something fall to the ground a bit away from us. I smiled at it and I held out my paw and a snowflake spiraled down, landing in my outstretched paw.

* * *

**I tried my best to be poetic :P I hope you like it.**


	7. Saturday

Saturday

The Jellicles were having a small dance that day. They were celebrating that Alonzo was awake again and a lot of other things. Everyone was celebrating something. Alonzo and Munkustrap were in their den and Alonzo had been grinning at Munk all day. Munk had been at his house today and when he got back to the yard Alonzo had started to grin and not stopped since. Munk looked at his lover and this walked over and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Munk asked and Alonzo grinned.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"Know what?"

"What's stuck on your tail."

"Oh no please tell me the bow isn't there still", Munk asked in horror and grabbed his tail and saw a small red bow with something green stuck in it. He grabbed it.

"What in Bast's name", he exclaimed.

"That's mistletoe Munk."

"I know what it is! Jenny told us all about it!"

Alonzo smiled evilly.

"What", Munk asked.

"Let's have some fun", he said and whispered something to Munk and the silver tabby started to laugh.

"Zo", he said. "Come on, we are grown toms we shouldn't act like kittens."

"Ah but a very wise old tom once said: 'My children thou are not grown until the day you have the nerve to act as a kitten and not feel embarrassment for such an act'."

Munk smiled. "You sound just like Gus."

Alonzo grinned. "So Munk?"

"Oh yes."

* * *

The party was already going on when they got there, well they were above on a junk pile. They had with them a thin thread that was tied to the mistletoe. They saw Tumble and Pouncival climb the piles not far from them, that could maybe help the two toms a little. All they needed now was a victim… well victims.

"Aha!" Alonzo said and nudged Munk. The silver tabby looked down and saw Tantomile sit below them and Admetus sat beside her. Munk grinned and put the mistletoe over the edge and lowered it down.

"Look", Victoria called and all the other cats turned their heads. Everyone looked at her and she pointed at Admetus and Tantomile. Above their heads was mistletoe.

"Don't just sit there Admetus", Tugger yelled. "Kiss her!"

Admetus was red in the face as was Tantomile.

"It's a rule", Etcetera squealed. "You must kiss!" Coricopat was grinning from ear to ear and his sister glared at him. Admetus was still too embarrassed to move.

"Oh for EC", Tantomile said and grabbed his head and kissed him on the mouth and everyone cheered and some wolf whistled and Alonzo and Munk withdrew their mistletoe and hurried off. After parting again Admetus grinned and pulled Tantomile into another kiss and she complied happily. Cori was chuckling and then two head popped over the edge from above. He looked up.

"Well done Tumble, Pouncival", he called and they looked at him in confusion.

"What's that", Pouncival called and pointed to the air above Mungojerrie and Etcetera. There was the mistletoe again, floating in the air.

"Why I'd never", Jelly chuckled as the two kissed and then held paws. The mistletoe was gone again.

* * *

Alonzo grinned at Munk as he scanned for a new victim he nudged Munk and nodded at Skimble and Jenny. Munk nodded and moved their new mistletoe trap towards them. They had found an old fishing rod and had tied the mistletoe to it. It was too big though so both toms were holding onto it. Alonzo maneuvered and Munk worked the winch. They lowered the mistletoe above the old couple and this one it was Demeter who noticed.

"Aw come on Skimble", she called. Skimble looked up and chuckled and kissed Jenny on the cheek.

"'ey tha's cheetning", Teazer yelled grinning.

"Whoever said it was a rule to kiss on the mouth lass", Skimble called back and hugged his mate who chuckled happily.

"Okay Zo", Munk whispered. "Let's have some real fun shall we?"

"What do you have in mind Munk", Alonzo asked and Munkustrap pointed and Alonzo grinned. "Oh yes."

* * *

Teazer was standing between Misto and Quaxo since they had been dancing together all three.

"Hey look", Electra said and pointed at the air above the trio. Above them hung the mistletoe.

"Who'll kiss", Jemima asked.

"All three of them", Plato asked.

Misto rolled his eyes and looked at Quaxo and Teazer.

"You take one cheek and I the other", he told his brother and Quaxo nodded. Teazer grinned widely as both tom leaned in to kiss her, they closed their eyes too. That's when she leaned back and the tom kits' lips met and they jumped apart spitting. Everyone laughed and then Teazer kissed their cheeks.

"Now thot's fonny", she said happily.

"Okay enough of the fun", Asparagus said and grabbed hold of the Mistletoe. "Hey!" His paws left the ground. Munk sniggered and looked at Tumble and Pouncival that were now working the winch as Munk and Alonzo held onto the rod.

"Help", Asp called and Admetus ran over and grabbed hold around his waist and tried to pull his friend down.

"Help them Munk", Alonzo whispered. "I got this."

Munk nodded and helped manning the winch.

"Help!" Admetus yelped as he too was lifted from the ground. Plato, Cori and Mungo hurried over and grabbed hold of Admetus and pulled. It was too much for the toms and kits up on the pile and the string. It snapped so hastily they fell, as did the other toms and they all ended up in a heap on the ground. Jerrie was at the bottom, Plato and Cori were on top of him, on him was Asp and onto him were Munk, Alonzo and Tumble… Pouncival was sitting on top of the pile. The others laughed and Jenny hurried over.

"Now you two", she told Tumble and Pouncival. "Where did you get that mistletoe?"

"It wasn't us", Pouncival said.

"Yeah", Tumble said and rose so Pouncival fell off him. "It was Munk and Zo!"

"I find that hard to believe."

"Excuse me", Jerrie said. "Bot coul' ya ge' off of me!" The toms piled off him and Jerrie was helped to his paws by Munk and Alonzo.

"Sorry Jenny", Munk said. "But Tumble and Pouncival are innocent."

"You mean you were behind that mistletoe?" Jenny asked in disbelief. Everyone was staring at their protectors in disbelief. Alonzo smiled.

"Yes", he said. "Aw come one even grown toms need to have some fun now and then."

Munk put his arm around Alonzo and hugged him to him.

"Oh you will never grow up", Jenny said chuckling.

"But we just did Jenny", Munk said. "You see…"

He looked at Alonzo and together they said:

"'My children thou are not grown until the day you have the nerve to act as a kitten and not feel embarrassment for such an act'."

"Hey look", Victoria said and pointed at the mistletoe on Munk's head. Alonzo grinned and kissed his lover who kissed back, this was his best December ever!

* * *

**And that's the end! I don't think there will be a sequal. I hope you liked it and thanks for all reviews! Have a merry christmas and a hppy new year! God jul och gott nytt år! - Eraman**


End file.
